pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Poke Rangers Heaven Force
Poke Rangers Heaven Force is the seventh installment in Poke Rangers Hoenn. It is also based on Tensou Sentai Goseiger ''and the new series ''Power Rangers: Megaforce ''coming out in 2013. *Episodes 385-435 of the Hoenn/MMPR series. Plot The story takes place after ''Poke Rangers Hoenn: The Motion Picture and one month after Poke Rangers: Samuai. Fiona comes back after the mission and finds out that the alien empire known as Warstar are coming to destroy the Earth. Fiona summons six rangers. Two from the sky, two from the sea, and two from the earth to go down to Earth and destroy the empire. However, the connection between Fiona and Earth gets cut off by an unknown force. The rangers must go through and find the clues to find out who severed the connection and destroy the villain once and for all. Rangers *'Greg- Red Heaven Force Ranger' *'Aria- Pink Heaven Force Ranger' *'Troy- Black Heaven Force Ranger' *'Cloud- Yellow Heaven Force Ranger' *'Mathius- Blue Heaven Force Ranger' *'Richard- Green Heaven Force Ranger' *'Darien- Celestial Knight' 'Allies' *'Beck McCaffery-'' '''Red Bandstand Ranger *'Bud McCaffery- Beck's cousin' *'Genesis- The assistant of the Rayquazian Kingdom' *'Princess Fiona- Princess of the Rayquazian Kingdom and the Yellow Bandstand Ranger' 'Arsenal' *'Heaven Morphers: '''Golden Poke Balls with a handle on the bottom. Pulling the bottom of the Poke Ball will allow the rangers to use Invocation Cards to create their special cards *'Invocation Cards: Cards that are able to be used. **'Morph Cards: '''Changes the rangers to their suits. "Morph Card, Invoke!" **'Headder Cards: 'Summons the six main headders to their morphers. **'Heaven Weapon Cards: 'Summons their main weapons. **'Heaven Zord Cards: 'Summons their Heaven Zords. **'Heaven Force Fusion Card: 'Activates the Heaven Zords to combine into the Heaven Force Megazord **'Super Heaven Force Fusion Card: 'Summons the Heaven Force Megazord, Genesis Battlezord to combine into the Super Heaven Force Megazord with all of the Headders. **'Victory Charge Card: 'Activates the finisher for the Heaven Force Megazord, Super Heaven Force Megazord, Aerial, Oceanic, and Quake Heaven Force Megazords, Justice Force Megazord, and Celestial Heaven Megazord **'Super Heaven Sabers: Sabers that are unlocked in Chapter 24 by the Rayquaza Headder. Using the sabers, the six rangers transform into Super Heaven Force 'Rangers. **'Sky Cards: '''Personal Cards used by Greg and Aria. ***'Fire Spin''' ***'Whirlwind' ***'Razor Wind' ***'Flamethrower' ***'Leaf Tornado' ***'Razor Leaf' ***'Aeroblast' ***'Blast Burn' ***'Sky Attack' **'Land Cards: '''Personal Cards used by Troy and Cloud ***'Earthquake''' ***'Bulldoze' ***'Rock Slide' ***'Rock Blast' ***'Rock Smash' ***'Fissure' ***'Frenzy Plant' ***'Meteor Mash' ***'Volt Charge' **'Sea Cards: 'Personal Cards used by Mathius and Richard. ***'Surf ***'Muddy Water' ***'Ice Beam' ***'Water Pulse' ***'Bubblebeam' ***'Water Guns' **'Celestial Cards: '''Personal Cards used by Darien ***'Dream Eater''' ***'Flash Cannon' ***'Focus Energy' **'Heaven Weapons: '''Personal Weapons used by the Heaven Force. Together, they combine to form the '''Divinity Blaster.' ***'Sky Saber'- a red saber shaped like a Charizard. Can create massive burns. ***'Sky Blaster- '''a white blaster shaped like a Togekiss ***'Land Axe'''- a black axe shaped like a Seviper. Can inflict poisonous attacks too. ***'Land Claw- '''a yellow claw that has the face of a Raikou. Can inflict thunder attacks as well as earth attacks. ***'Sea Bowgun- a blue bowgun shaped like a Sharpedo. ***'Sea Trident- '''a green trident that has Jellicent on the end of it. Can release shadow attacks as well as water attacks. **'Heaven Blasters: 'Personal side arms. Can place the headders on the blasters. ***'Charizard Headder- 'Greg's personal headder. ***'Togekiss Headder- 'Aria's personal headder. ***'Seviper Headder- 'Troy's personal headder. ***'Raikou Headder- 'Cloud's personal headder. ***'Sharpedo Headder- 'Mathius's personal headder. ***'Jellicent Headder- 'Richard's personal headder. ***'Vaporeon Headder- 'One of the Ocean Brothers ***'Mantine Headder- 'One of the Ocean Brothers ***'Huntail Headder- 'One of the Ocean Brothers ***'Torterra Headder- 'One of the Land Brothers ***'Rampardos Headder- 'One of the Land Brothers ***'Bastiodon Headder- 'One of the Land Brothers ***'Dragon Headders (Dragonite, Salamence, Flygon, Garchomp, Druddigon)- The five exotic headders called from the Charizard Headder ***'Aerodactyl Headder- '''One of the Sky Brothers ***'Ho-Oh Headder- One of the Sky Brothers ***'Archeops Headder- '''One of the Sky Brothers ***'Scizor Headder- 'Genesis's Headder he creates. Is able to turn to zord mode and combine with Genesis. ***'Cobalion Headder- 'Darien's personal headder ***'Viziron Headder- 'One of the Justice Brothers ***'Terrakion Headder: 'One of the Justice Brothers 'Zords Summong the zords, the rangers are able to use the power of the cards to combine their zords into Megazords. *'Charizard Heaven Force Zord' *'Togekiss Heaven Force Zord' *'Seviper Heaven Force Zord' *'Raikou Heaven Force Zord' *'Sharpedo Heaven Force Zord' *'Jellicent Heaven Force Zord ' *'Cobalion Heaven Force Zord '(17+) *'Terrakion Heaven Force Zord '(19+) *'Vizirion Heaven Force Zord '(19+) *'Rayquazian Heaven Force Zord '(32+) 'Heaven Force Megazord' Composed of the six zords. 'Oceanic Heaven Force Megazord' Composed of the Heaven Force Megazord and the Ocean Brothers 'Quake Heaven Force Megazord' Composed of the Heaven Force Megazord and the Land Brothers 'Aerial Heaven Force Megazord' Composed of the Heaven Force Megazord and the Sky Brothers 'Genesis Battlezord' Genesis has the ability to grow and become a robot fighter for the rangers. Using the Scizor Zord, he's able to combine into the Genesis Battlezord. 'Super Heaven Force Megazord' Composed of the Heaven Force Megazord, Genesis Battlezord, and the Oceanic, Land, and Sky Brothers. 'Justice Force Megazord' Composed of Cobalion, Terrakion, and Vizirion Zords. 'Heaven Celestial Megazord' Composed of Heaven Force Megazord and Justice Force Megazord Villains There is one main ''villain in this series, but he won't be released till later. As of right now, the Heaven Force will deal with multiple empires who run under him. 'Warstar (Episodes 1-16) The Warstar are powerful aliens that came to invade the planet. The empire originally destroyed the connection between the Earth and the Rayquazian Kingdom. *'Admiral Predator: '''Admiral Predator is the leader of the Warstar. His goal is to destroy the world and take it for his own. His name was referenced to Predator. *'Commander Worf: 'Worf is Admiral Predator's second in command. Worf is the warrior of the group. He and Greg have a vicious evil rivarly. *'Thundrun: 'Thundrun is the villain that helps summon creatures and is the brains of the group. He's not based on anything from movies. But, he does play a role in chapters to come.\ 'Demonial (Episodes 17-32) The Demonial Empire was a seperate branch from Mariah's army. They were the ones that not also polluted the Earth, but used toxic sludge to pollute the planet. *'Mukus '(17-32) The head of Demonial. Able to shape shift, transform into anything. He was defeated by the Heaven Celestial Megazord in Episode 31. However, he managed to bring his true form into the Demonial Hall. He was killed in Episode 32. *'Mesphito '(17-27, 30-32) The right hand man. He was the attacker that wanted to unleash hell through Hoenn. He also agreed on releasing the Seven Deadly Sins to deal with the rangers. He was then injured in Episode 27 after Shanvy used his spell. However, he comes back in Episode 30, merging with Entanger to become Mestanger. He was then killed by the Rayquazian Megazord. *'Landrun: '(17-30) Just like Thundrun, Landrun was the brainiac of the group. He was the one to find the Demonial Box and unleash the Seven Deadly Sins. He also plays a similar role to Thundrun... *'Seven Deadly Sins '(24-32) They were the creatures that were based on the Seven Sins to destroy the Hoenn Region. **'Darkride '(24) Represented Pride. Based off Darkride. **'Diagreed '(24-25) Represented Greed. Based off Diagla. **'Zaploth '(24-26) Represented Sloth. Based off Zapdos. **'Shanvy '(24-27) Represented Envy. Based off Shaymin. **'Keldeglut '(24-28) Represented Gluttony. Based off Keldeo. **'Latilust '(24-29) Represented Lust. Based off Latias. **'Entanger '(24-32) Represented Anger. Based off Entei. 'Matrintia (Episodes 33-44)' Coming Soon Episodes